The Broken and Battered
by SilverWindAurora
Summary: With a cure for a major disease, created and brought to light. What darkness does it hold for the future? How exactly did they create it too, what lengths did they go to for fame. Who did they hurt in their way? Bran calls on Adam to find out more. Theres a sinking feeling he might not want to know what there is to be discovered in the dark halls of a laboratory. BenXOC in time


_Authors note: this is my first fanfiction let alone first try at ever writing a story, let me know if you like it or not. Good and bad critizem is welcome. I have a poll on my page on who my OC should be mated to and suggestions are welcom in reviews aslo. Just one review or follow will make me motivated enough to post more chapters. If there are any errors that i didnt catch just let me know so i can fix them._

_Disclaimer: I dont own anything from the Mercy Verse, Patricia Briggs does. This is merely a work of fiction._

**Washington, Tri-Cities**

* * *

RING…...RING…..…RING…. "Hauptman speaking"

"Adam it's Bran, we have a problem... Turn on the news."

_TV-News Report-_

"Today's discovery has saved countless lives, as the discovery of the cure for HIV has made headlines all over the world. Werewolf Damian Srivastava, a Russian geneticist and freelance Doctor, who has lived in the US for the last 23 years, the vaccine has been trialed for the past week before the groundbreaking news was revealed. This comes as even better news for the werewolf community, as this discovery has lessened tensions among the human and wolves relations. The Vaccine is being mass produced, and several countries have already bought up the first of the shipments. "

Adam blankly stared at his television in confusion, "sir I don't understand."

"They are hiding something, last week during the trials I had Asil go check it out at their lab make sure it was safe and legal. He did a little snooping around and managed to get a file the Dr. left around during an interview, apparently this cure was made possible by a unknown resource. Asil confronted him about it and his reply was nothing but lies… we have to find out what it is they are hiding."

"What do you want me to do?" Adam said, a new found determination set in, whatever this 'unknown resource' could be a threat to their own kind should this Dr. get the motivation to try and "cure" them.

Bran spoke "they have two laboratories near the Tri-Cities, and only one of them the public is actually aware of. Charles is on another mission so I need you to get Ben into their systems, and find out everything they are hiding."

"Yes sir"

"Report back when you have any more information. Good night Adam, give Mercy and Jess my regards."-click

Adam had Ben set to the task of finding out just what it was the Dr. was hiding and he had a sinking feeling that he might not want to know. See Ben had came a long way from London, accused of brutal rapes that he was never convicted of, he fled to avoid questioning, and they stopped when he left. Bran sent him to Adams pack, believes he's fixable. There's no reason for him to go back to London now, not when a pack had finally accepted him.

**(Three Hours Later)**

* * *

"Bloody Hell! Can they have a more fucking complicated code?" Ben yelled in frustration, his hands typing vigorously, looking for any break in the security code and still came up with nothing. He didn't understand why Adam was having him do this at first, but once he heard it was the Marrok's orders he knew he needed to do this. No if's and's or but's about it. His word was law.

"What's wrong Ben?" asked Mercy walking into the living room. Curious as ever who could blame her, she was a coyote after all it was her nature. "What's wrong?' Ben shot back with a sneer, 'Oh nothing but the fact that I can't get past this damn code Dr. Stick-up-my-ass set up, other than that I'm just fucking dandy."

"Enough with the sarcasm Ben you need a break, have Adams work help you on this one." Mercy said a hint of command in her tone. It didn't take much to see that Ben was starting to have some problems, if it was from the coming full moon or something more, Mercy just knew she'd have to keep an eye on him so he doesn't loose control.

"Fine let's go see what they can do" Ben was too tired and frustrated to argue, the full moon was coming and arguing with Mercy would get him nowhere.

Mercy went out the door tailed by Ben. They hopped in their own separate cars and headed to Adams work. It wasn't a long drive but it wasn't short either, by the time both arrived Bens mood had improved little.

Entering the building Adam was waiting in the lobby to greet them and take them to where they were needed. "Ben" Adam said, "My Company has the most up to date and efficient computer technology, you should have no problem here getting in the Dr.'s systems."

"Finally" Ben exhaled tiredly, he just wanted this done and over with he had just gotten back from one of Warren, Kyle, and Stefan's movie all-nighters. He should have slept while he could. Adam went over to Mercy, greeting her with a kiss and asking her what she knew so he could fill her in on what she didn't know.

He sat down and got to work typing away on one of the most efficient computers he's every laid eye on before in his life. Just before he sat down Adam had one of his best workers come over and assist Ben in getting into the Dr.'s computers. Mercy and Adam watched the two type away, vigorously defeating firewall after firewall finding out what they could along the way, until finally they were in.

"Adam what is it you need me to find?" Ben asked, relief danced in his voice, after this he could go home and relax.

"I need you to find out exactly what the 'unknown resource' is and pull all the files you can on it."

Given his task he went to work finding one locked file after another until he found the cameras. "Fucking Christ, Adam what are they doing?" Ben looked to be losing the little control he had, eyes almost all but blazing gold, emotions stuck between pure rage and sadness radiated off of him.

The others rushed quickly to the screen to see what had Ben all but losing his control. Ben has great control, almost as good as Warren so seeing him like this was saying something. Adam took one glance and immediately called Bran. It seems they have a rescue mission.

**Montana, Aspen Creek**

* * *

Bran sat cross-legged in front of his fireplace; his thoughts were troubled as to how the doctor had stayed out of his radar for so long, and what was the 'unknown resource'. The phone started to ring and he got up quickly to get it before Leah did, she had a habit of scaring off important calls.

He didn't love Leah but his wolf had decided it was time for him to have a mate; she was someone he could never love, and that was exactly what he wanted. After Blue Jay Woman's death the Berserker was so close to coming to the surface it scared him, it would have destroyed everything he had built up, it could have killed Charles. She had died from holding off the change for so long by using her magic, but her death wasn't in vein Charles was born, a born not bitten werewolf is rare. Ever since then Bran vowed never to love someone like he did Blue Jay Woman ever again.

Bran reached the phone before the second ring. "Adam what's the word?" Bran asked eagerly, he needed to find out as soon as possible what it was exactly that the Were-Dr. was hiding. There's one thing Bran hated almost more than witches, and that was lies, lies destroyed your soul. And Asil reported that the facility had reeked of them.

"Bran I think it would be better for you to come and see yourself, bring Charles and Anna we are going to need them too."

"I'll be there." Bran said curtly, judging from Adams tone this matter needed his immediate attention. He called up Charles and Anna and they set off for the Tri-Cities in their private plane.

**Washington, Tri-Cities**

* * *

Bran called Adam to let him know that they had landed and were on their way, and that it would be best to show him what he found at Adams house since it was more private. Anna was driving with Charles in the passenger seat while Bran sat in the back, it made them all feel more comfortable that way. They pulled up to Adams house and got out, being the first time Anna was nervous and a nervous Omega wasn't good. Charles took her hand as Bran led them in he was eager to see what Ben had discovered.

Ben was sitting on the fainting chair Mercy was pulling some of Adams power to help keep Ben in control. It wasn't working that well and that was when Anna decided to make herself known, with her mate holding her hand that was all the calm she needed to work her magic, she was an omega after all. Anna forced her calm all throughout the house until everyone who was in the room relaxed, Mercy saw that Ben was getting his control back and stopped using pack power, only once those golden eyes shone green did she back off, Ben had regained his hold over his wolf. No one was nearly on edge as before.

"Thanks…" Ben said tiredly, he may be calmed and in control but he was still upset, of all the things they could have found they had to find that.

"No problem, my name is Anna" the girl said, she was no more than 5'2" and looked to weight about 30 pound underweight but she was better than when she first came to Bran's pack. Fire Red curls lay just below her shoulders, while freckles danced across her Irish pale complexion, her warm brown eyes held a peace that brought any troubled thought to vanish. She was a Omega it was her duty to help others, she was the alpha without the need for dominance, a wolf without the need for a rank, but she wasn't submissive either.

"Now that everyone is calm show me what it is you're pack found Adam" Bran made his way over to where Adam and the computer sat. "You are not going to like this Bran, no one will."

Just as Bran sat down and saw the live video feed did he understand why Adam asked for Charles and Anna.

On the screen he saw a young girl, she looked no older than twenty-two at most, long dark brown hair that went well past her waist and looked like it hadn't been cut in years. She was very thin, thinner than Anna, and looked about as white as the sheets on her bed. There was a TV playing the news on the wall and a sink and toilet in a corner. The entire room looked to be solid cement, and silver shackles were everywhere on the walls, bed, floor she had no escape. She was curled in far corner under the TV holding her arms around herself, and looked to be talking too. There were fresh silver burns around her wrists, ankles, and neck. There were no lights besides the TV in the room that Bran could see and he suspected that it only played for some hours of the day.

"Can you get another angle?" Bran asked no hint of any emotion in his voice. There was already too much tension in the room and he didn't want to cause any problems with so many wolves on edge. Ben got up and went over to the computer, typed in a couple things and got a closer view, probably in the middle of the wall above her. They could see her face, she had beautiful features. And that's when Bran saw it, her eyes were glowing a pale green. There's only one thing in this world that Bran knew had eyes glowing like hers, she was a werewolf.

Bran was beyond angry someone had hurt a wolf, and the fact that he's never seen this one before would mean they changed her against her will. While she was being held here who know what they did to her but he was determined to find that out and get her far away from that facility. The alpha in him was raging at the sight or her, it was his job as the Marrok to keep the wolves in North America safe, and even worse the Berserker was lurking under his calm facade.

**Secret Lab**

* * *

Pain, that's all there ever was anymore. Never-ending torment every day it's the same, test how fast the subject heals from burns and broken bones. How long can the subject go without food or company? How much electricity can the subject handle and not die, see if they can carry on the regenerative abilities to a human without turning them. Pointless and cruel experiments. They at least had left a television on one of the walls of her room, the channel never changed however, it always played the news just so they didn't have her ask them all the time about what was going on in the world.

But one day they wanted to see if the subject can fight off a disease. They could become heroes; they could find the cure for cancer, HIV, or tuberculosis. They were smart enough to use silver; it kept the subject too weak to fight back, to escape, to change. As smart and cruel as they have always where, they always been too late to ever get a real ground breaking cure like cancer or AIDS from their experiment, it burned off too quickly in her system. that only meant that there were more tests to come. More pain, suffering, torture, and even more fear. The wolf wasn't the only one who wanted out and as far from the facility as possible.


End file.
